Guilty
by kichikuri61
Summary: Hidup Ruki mulai berubah semenjak terbunuhnya sang istri tercinta. Canda, tawa, kebahagian; sirna begitu saja dari hadapannya. Dirinya tak tahu harus pergi kemana, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dalam kesendirian. Warning: Character Death.


"Guilty"

A Diabolik Lovers Oneshot Fanfic

Rate: T

Genre(s): Angst, Tragedy

Pairing: Ruki x Yui

Warning: Character Death

Halo semua~ Kembali dengan Kichikuri61 yang pada akhirnya bikin fanfic Diabolik Lovers lagi, yay~ *tepuk tangan* Ini fanfic Diabolik Lovers keduaku. Cerita ini kudapat pas lagi dengerin lagu Evanesence yang judulnya "My Immortal" (Itu lagu galau banget), dan langsung kecantol di otak. So, yeah, since besok gak bisa urus fanfic karena sibuk dengan tugas—mending _upload _sekarang, haha.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maafkan aku, Yui,"<em>

Ruki membuka kedua matanya yang berat dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali hingga merasa terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu bersandar sebentar di atas kasur. Banyaknya botol-botol minuman beralkohol berjejer di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ruki menoleh ke arah jam di atas laci sebelah kiri tempat tidurnya: 07.30

"...Cih," Ruki mengusap wajah beratnya lalu beranjak dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dilihatnya dirinya terpantul di kaca kamar mandi—wajah berat dan pucat juga mata yang berkantung. Ruki mulai membuka keran wastafel lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari sana. Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Ruki mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya lalu masuk ke dalam _shower_ _room _dan segera menyalakan _shower. _Air yang mengalir langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang datar. Ruki hanya menunduk diam di dalam _shower room. _Dirinya mulai mengingat suatu kenangan yang membuat hidupnya berubah:

"_Yui—Dia mati terbunuh,"_

Ruki yang mulai kesal memukul keras dinding _shower room_, "Yui..." bisiknya.

* * *

><p>Hari mulai beranjak siang. Namun, karena gelapnya langit dan dinginnya suhu membuat suasana siang tidak terasa sama sekali. Orang-orang sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka masing-masing: kerja, bersenang-senang, bahkan berkumpul dengan keluarga tercinta. Namun tidak bagi Ruki. Dirinya sudah terjun ke dalam jurang kesendirian dan hampa. Ruki yang sedang berjalan di tengah kerumunan kota meraih ponselnya dan melihat beberapa pesan suara masuk:<p>

"_From:_

_Kou (11)_

_Yuma (3)_

_Azusa (2)_

_Seiji Komori (7)_

_Karlheinz (4)"_

Ruki hanya bisa terdiam membaca notifikasi pesan-pesan tersebut. Dipasangnya _headset _pada kedua telinganya dan mulai didengarnya isi pesan-pesan tersebut.

"_Ruki-kun, bagaimana keadaanmu? Besok malam aku akan menginap di rumahmu bersama Yuma. Azusa khawatir dengan kondisimu. Jaga diri baik-baik,"_

"_Oi, Ruki! Kenapa tidak menghubungi kami?! Sudah dua minggu tidak ada kabar darimu! Aku sudah menghubungi Kou untuk mengontakmu! Jangan abaikan kami!"_

"_Ruki-kun...Bagaimana keadaanmu? Semuanya khawatir...Aku sudah hubungi Yuma-kun dan Kou-kun...Sabtu malam ini mereka akan menginap di rumahmu serta memberikan uang bulanan padamu...Jangan bersedih terus, Ruki-kun..."_

"_Ruki, ini Seiji. Bagaimana kondisimu? Aku mengerti kau terus menyalahkan dirimu atas kematian putriku—Tapi itu bukan salahmu. Ruki, ikhlaskanlah Yui. Dia bisa sedih jika kau terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,"_

"_Hei, Ruki. Ini Karlheinz. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan? Jangan terlalu bersedih atas kematian Yui. Aku selalu membantumu, Ruki. Hubungi aku jika kau tertarik untuk mencari kerja,"_

Didengarnya terus pesan-pesan suara yang diberikan untuknya. Ruki yang selesai mendengarkan seluruh isi pesan-pesan untuknya menutup ponselnya dan dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Ruki terus berjalan di tengah kerumunan kota tak berhenti sampai pada akhirnya dirinya berdiri di sebuah gedung pengadilan. Ingatannya akan sesuatu yang tragis muncul kembali.

"_Sidang nomor 0754 mengenai kasus pembunuhan atas terbunuhnya nona Yui Mukami alias Yui Komori dengan terdakwa—Ayato Sakamaki,"_

"_Penuntut umum, tuan Shin Tsukinami, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan sebelum sidang ini dimulai?"_

"_Tidak, Hakim Ketua. Selebihnya akan saya jelaskan di proses tanya-jawab,"_

"_Baiklah, sidang akan dimulai,"_

_**TOK TOK**_

"Tch!" geram Ruki setelah mengingat masa-masa yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Dirinya segera memutar balikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh dari gedung pengadilan.

* * *

><p>Ruki terus berjalan, berjalan dan berjalan tanpa henti. Dirinya seakan tersesat di dalam kegelapan dan berusaha untuk mencari jalan keluar namun gagal. Ia mulai kesal dan berjalan cepat lalu kemudian lari sekuat tenaga karena ia terus teringat dengan kejadian itu.<p>

"_Ayato Sakamaki, apa motif anda untuk membunuh Yui?"_

"_...Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin membunuhnya saja,"_

"_Alasan itu tidak akan kuat untuk membuatmu bebas atau diberi keringanan, Ayato Sakamaki," _

"_Aku tidak mau dengar, dan aku tidak peduli. Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin membunuhnya saja,"_

"_Terdakwa yang sedikit menyebalkan—"_

"_Perempuan itu terus berteriak ketika aku menusuknya berulang kali—Meneriakkan nama suaminya sambil meminta tolong. Sungguh teriakan yang histeris, lho—Ruki Mukami—"_

_**DEG**_

"_Ayato Sakamaki! Kau tahu peraturan sidang ini, bukan?!"_

"_Ya ya, aku mengerti. Oh, santai saja, Reiji—Hakim Ketua—Aku mengerti. Baiklah aku akan berhenti memancing amarah suami itu,hahaha,"_

Ruki ingat dengan kejadian selama persidangan—dimana pembunuh istrinya, Ayato Sakamaki, terus tersenyum sinis pada dirinya. Seakan-akan ingin terus memancing emosi Ruki, namun Ruki berusaha sabar pada saat itu. Ruki yang berlari mulai merasa letih lalu terhenti sesaat di depan sebuah jembatan penyebrangan depan gereja. Kepalanya mulai terasa sakit ketika ia kembali mengingat sesuatu.

"_Lokasi pembunuhan berada di jembatan depan gereja milik seorang pastur yang kebetulan adalah ayah dari korban—Seiji Komori. Ditemukannya pisau lipat dengan bercak darah sebagai barang bukti. Setelah melakukan investigasi oleh petugas kepolisian, darah itu positif milik nona Yui Mukami alias Yui Komori berserta sidik jari sang terdakwa, Ayato Sakamaki, pada pisau lipat yang ditemukan di TKP. Ditemukan juga kalung berbentuk hati milik korban—yang terselipnya foto sang suami—Ruki Mukami,"_

"Ugh...!" rintih Ruki yang mulai jatuh berlutut.

"_Kami putuskan bahwa terdakwa, Ayato Sakamaki, bersalah atas terbunuhnya Yui Mukami,"_

"Uagh!" Ruki merintih keras.

"_Ruki-kun, kau tak apa-apa?"_

"_Aku baik-baik saja, Kou. Terima kasih,"_

"_Sudahlah, Ruki. Orang itu sudah terbukti bersalah,"_

"_Benar apa kata Yuma-kun, Ruki-kun..."_

"_Terima kasih, semua—"_

"_Hei, Mukami,"_

"_Kau—! Ayato—"_

"_Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan Ruki. Boleh?"_

"_Boleh saja, Ayato Sakamaki. Tapi tidak lama karena sebentar lagi kau akan diantar ke selmu,"_

"_Ya ya, penuntut aneh. Aku mengerti,"_

"_Apa maumu...Ayato Sakamaki?"_

"_...Kau tahu? Kau tidak akan kembali bertemu dengan istrimu untuk selamanya—Hahahaha!"_

"_Oi, sialan! Beraninya berkata begitu pada Ruki! Dasar pembunuh!"_

"_Yuma—sudahlah,"_

"_Sampai jumpa, Ruki-kun—Ahahaha,"_

"Uargh!" Ruki berteriak kesakitan kencang meremas kepalanya dan tak lam kemudian terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di jalan, _"Yu...i,"_

* * *

><p>"—<em>ki—Ru—ki—Ruki!"<em>

"Siapa...disana?" bisik Ruki lemah.

"_Ruki-kun—Ruki-kun! Bangunlah!"_

"_Oi, Ruki!"_

Ruki membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya Yuma dan Kou yang panik berdiri di sebelah kiri dan kanannya juga dirinya yang terbaring di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, "Yuma...Kou?" panggil Ruki pelan.

"Ah...ada-ada saja kau ini...Pakai acara tidak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan..." keluh Yuma yang mulai tenang.

"Untung saja Seiji-san ada di sana yang menolongmu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa mati kedinginan," ucap Kou.

"...Mati..." bisik Ruki yang kemudian beranjak dari sofanya dan berjalan menuju TV di ruang tamu.

"Ruki?" panggil Yuma bingung.

Ruki meraih _remote _DVD _player _dan dipencetnya tombol 'Play'. Yuma dan Kou yang mengerti sikap Ruki itu mulai berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Yuma menepuk pundak Ruki pelan, "Ruki—"

"Aku sudah gagal, Kou, Yuma," ucap Ruki. Kedua adiknya hanya bisa terdiam melihat kakaknya yang menatap layar TV yang awalnya kosong mulai muncul sebuah rekaman video. Dilihatnya oleh mereka di video, seorang wanita berambut putih pucat keriting sebahu dengan pita bunga di kepalanya dan berpakaian _wedding dress _putih sedang melempar buket bunga ke seluruh tamu undangan.

"_Kyaaa! Buket itu milikku!"_

"_Bukan! Itu milikku!"_

"Aku ingat video itu—Video pernikahanmu dengan Yui-san. Aku yang merekam. Canda tawamu masih terlihat jelas sekali, Ruki-kun," jelas Kou pada Ruki yang terfokus pada TV.

"_Ruki-kun, M-Nekochan, senyum~"_

"_Hei, hei! Aku ikutan!"_

"_Aku juga...!"_

"_Rusuh! Rusuh! Yuma dan Azusa ikutan!"_

"_Ehehe, Ruki-kun, senyumlah sedikit,"_

"_Yui—"_

"_Ayolah~ Masa pengantin pria tidak tersenyum? Hehe,"_

"_Baiklah,"_

"_Ruki! Unjuk gigi saja!"_

"_Enak saja, Yuma,"_

Video pun terhenti sesaat lalu kemudian lanjut dengan skenario setting di rumah Ruki. Terlihatnya di video itu, Yui sedang mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai besar, dan Ruki-lah yang merekam video itu.

"_Ayo, Mama—Berapa bulan itu?"_

"_Tiga bulan, Papa. Hehe,"_

"_Adik bayinya nendang, Ma?"_

"_Kencang sekali. Manggil-manggil Papa, tuh,"_

Canda tawa yang ditunjukkan di video tersebut tidak akan pernah Ruki dapatkan kembali sekarang. Ruki jatuh berlutut dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia perlahan menitikkan air matanya dan kemudian menangis, "Yui...Maafkan aku...Yui..."

Kou dan Yuma yang prihatin mulai memeluk kakaknya erat.

"_Dia takkan kembali, Ruki. Tidak akan kembali,"_

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

*nangis* Eh, oh? Sudah selesai ya? Aduh *lap ingus* Maaf ya kalau agak galau-*lap ingus* Jarang juga pengen bikin fic galau—Dan akhirnya kesampaian *nangis lagi*. Dan untuk proses persidangan, sebenarnya aku baru bahas tentang itu di semester ini. Dan karena masih belajar juga, jadi gak yakin itu prosesnya bener apa gak haha. Jadi maaf saja kalau prosesnya salah.

R&R, butuh kritik-komen-saran. Thanks!

Nangis semaleman,

Kichikuri61


End file.
